El Cabaretero
by AmaleArt
Summary: Déjenme adentrarlos en lo que fue la vida de aquel que en este pequeño e infernal pueblo apodaron El Cabaretero.


Un gusto conocerlo espero que puedan disfrutar de mi historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola.

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son obra de JK. Rowling. Y la canción en la que se basa esta historia pertenece a Galy Galiano. Este fic es mero entretenimiento personal y no me beneficio de ello.**

 **O** **O**

La historia que viene a continuación no es mi historia, ni la cuento porque sea alegre o para que me traiga algún beneficio, tampoco quiero que la consideren una lección de vida, solo dejo en papel estas palabras para ver si con eso dejo grabado en tinta la mitad de mis arrepentimientos y así reducir mí pena.

Déjenme adentrarlos en lo que fue la vida de aquel que en este pequeño e infernal pueblo apodaron El Cabaretero.

Harry James Potter se llamaba, lo conocí de casualidad cuando llegue como médico a este lugar. Un joven inteligente y trabajador que lamentablemente había perdido a sus padres a edad temprana y vivía con sus tíos maternos o mejor dicho era esclavizado por sus tíos maternos, sí, ellos eran crueles con él y a pesar de que todos lo sabían nunca hicieron nada.

Cuando lo conocí no tenía más de dieciséis años, su piel era blanca, sus rasgos finos, hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas y un sedoso cabello negro como el ébano, pero difícil como el solo de domar, siempre parecía que estaba recién levantado de la cama… por mi parte, yo era un hombre emprendedor de unos ya veinticinco años recién graduado en medicina, no tenía ni idea de cómo manejarme cuando recién llegue a este lugar y él me brindo su ayuda durante mis primeros días en este pueblo.

Estoy seguro que sin él me hubiera costado adaptarme, siempre se lo agradeceré, retomando la historia, al pasar el tiempo y conociendo cada vez más a Harry llegue a descubrir por su comportamiento y acciones que sentía atracción por las personas de su mismo generó he aquí mi primer error, nunca lo confronte o le pregunte si era verdad mi teoría lo que hice fue alejarme un poco de él, creí que con distanciarme solucionaría todo; no espero que me entiendan, ni busco su pena, por eso no me justificare.

Desde allí solo hablaba poco con él y me conformaba con ayudarlo cuando venía a mí por una herida, aun me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera involucrado más en su vida, ¿las cosas serían diferente? Lamentablemente nunca lo sabré. Al cumplir sus dieciocho años Harry llego a mí, era un día tormentoso, el agua inundaba las calles y los truenos hacían música en el cielo mientras los rayos iluminaban el desolado espectáculo, me pareció extraña su abrupta llegada, pero callé, lo deje entrar y comenzamos una conversación superflua sobre cosas que no importaban mucho, de las que después nunca recordaremos, pero la charla era amena, nada me preparo para ver aun sonrojado y nervioso Harry confesándome sus sentimiento.

No sabía de donde salieron estos y en ese momento entre en pánico, siendo que todo ese miedo de no saber qué contestar y la decepción de ver que a pesar de alejarme, tratando de evitar eso mismo no sirvió de nada me llevo a enfurecerme y me condujo a mi segundo error y tal vez el mayor de mis arrepentimientos, sin contenerme lo alcé por los hombros de la silla donde le deje sentarse y lo saque del lugar en plena lluvia y con un gruñido le pedí que jamás volviera, sin mirar atrás le cerré la puerta en la cara, en estos momentos me da un profundo pesar el recordar esto… pero en su momento creí que era lo mejor.

No lo volví a ver hasta medio año después cuando lo trajeron algunos de sus amigos muy malherido y desmayado, en ese momento no pregunte a que se debían sus heridas y lamento no haberlo hecho. Ese día él se disculpó conmigo por lo sucedido hacia seis meses atrás, yo acepte sus disculpas… no vi la necesidad de decir nada después de todo había sido su culpa, cuan equivocado estaba.

Retomamos nuevamente nuestra precaria amistad, aunque nunca volvió a ser lo mismo y lo que estaba mal se fue a peor con la llegada de Tom Riddle un nuevo hacendado que llego al pueblo con ideas visionarias y muchos proyectos, dada su naturaleza gentil Harry comenzó a auxiliarlo como una vez hizo conmigo, pero a diferencia mía, Riddle si se insinuó, y comenzaron una supuesta secreta relación, que en verdad era la comidilla del pueblo, aun me da un cálido sentimiento al pensar en lo feliz que fue Harry en ese tiempo, sus ojos brillaban y podía ver el amor reflejados en ellos… que ingenuo fui, él nunca me contó nada sobre ello o acerca de su relación con ese hombre y yo respete su silencio, tal vez si hubiera insistido sobre el tema habría podido hacer más por él, no me malinterpreten, yo no quería era que él tuviera sentimientos por mi más allá de la amistad o la hermandad y aunque no lo aceptaba del todo no lo rechazaba mientras no cruzara la línea…

 _La dejo plantada el día de la boda y quedo marcada el resto de su vida y entre tanta gente que allí se encontraba y entre las miradas se sintió humillada, como loca corrió por las calles gritando llorando de pena mientras que al otro lado del pueblo se casaba con otra el canalla._

Luego de seis meses de una "estable" relación, con sus casi veinte años cumplidos Riddle se le propuso a Harry y le juro que estaría con él, como dice la iglesia, hasta que la muerte los separe. Mi ilusionado amigo organizo una pequeña ceremonia, no podían casarse legalmente, pero un intercambio de anillos sería más que suficiente. Yo estuve entre los invitados ese día, Harry estaba hermoso, junto a él muchos de sus conocidos y para la incomodidad de muchos también estuvieron los despreciables de sus parientes que veían todo con desagrado, parado en el improvisado "altar" él espero y espero, los segundos se hicieron minutos y los minutos horas, pero Riddle nunca llego.

Tristemente después de todo ese tiempo perdido uno de los trabajadores de Riddle llego y con pesar en su voz –al parecer le tenía estima a Harry- anuncio que al otro lado del pueblo se realizaba una boda entre Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Lestrange la que siempre fue su verdadera y única prometida, recuerdo el dolor y la pena que lleno aquellos ojos esmeralda y peor fue cuando de improviso su "familia" rompió en risas y burlas y de allí nació mi tercer error, el no haberlo detenido cuando salió corriendo fuera del lugar con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, no tuve el valor de ir tras él y mucho menos consolarlo.

Cuando volví a saber de él, fue cuando ya era demasiado tarde, como dicen pueblo chico infierno grande, un día como cualquier otro llego a mí la noticia y la vida de Harry de la cual nunca me había preocupado en conocer. Harry era hijo de una familia que en su momento fue importante en el pueblo, pero con la muerte de sus padres todo paso a manos de su tía materna y por ende al esposo de esta, con los años despilfarraron toda la herencia que originalmente debió ser del pequeño Potter quedándose solamente con un cabaret como único sustento, pero como todo lugar de juegos, bebidas y libertinaje, en aquel lugar también se la pasaban de vez en cuando las prostitutas del pueblo, no creerán mi sorpresa y horror al saber que desde pequeño su tío había comenzado a prepararlo para una vida de trabajo en el cabaret y por cada error que cometiera significaba un castigo que con los años iban de mal a peor.

Hay cobro sentido el día que había llegado malherido a mis manos y todas las heridas de las cuales nunca pregunte su origen, la única condición que le pusieron para dejarlo libre es que se fuera, pero no con cualquiera, tenía que ser con un hombre y debía ser antes de sus veinte años, casi lo había logrado dijo con desolación la mujer que me contó la historia, al parecer luego de ese triste suceso con Riddle, sus tíos lo pusieron a ejercer la profesión para lo que había sido entrenado.

Llore por mi estupidez y por no haber preguntado antes porque Harry era así, porque me había declarados sus sentimientos de una manera tan pura, pero que yo lo rechace. Tal vez me había elegido por ser alguien que mostro cierto aprecio por él, alguien de fuera de ese desgraciado pueblo que no conocía la condición de su vida. Nunca supe si los sentimientos que me declaro eran verdaderos o solo un intento desesperado por librarse de su familia, solo sé que pude haber hecho más por él…

 _Ella ésta de lleno entregada al vicio y en una cantina ahoga el dolor y de mano en mano como es su oficio por muy poco precio vende el amor y así vive con sus frustraciones, frustraciones que dan las traiciones, desde que la mataron por dentro es la cabaretera del pueblo._

Lamentablemente cuando acudí a él ya no tenía nada que hacer, el siguiente año me lo pase curándolo y recogiendo los pedazos de él que quedaban después de cada noche, se había entregado a la bebida, decía que le hacía las cosas más fáciles, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y ahora eran dos cuencas vacías y desoladas. Cada noche pasaba de mano en mano, como dictaba su oficio y por muy poco precio vendía amor, los únicos que se beneficiaban de eso eran sus tíos; la gente del pueblo ya sea hombre o mujer, sin escrúpulos, disfrutaba la humillación que le hacían pasar. De allí comenzó a ser llamado El Cabaretero.

Ya no quedaba nada que salvar, aquel joven se había vuelto una cascara vacía y por más que lo busque y anduve tras él ya era demasiado tarde, día tras día me dedique a ayudarlo tratando de sentirme mejor y de expiar mis culpas, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo era peor el dolor de ver en lo que se había convertido. Trate de sacarlo de aquel cabaret, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me echaran en cara el hecho de que ya no podía hacer nada, que ya había perdido la oportunidad de salvarlo.

Al cumplir sus veintidós años pude conseguir una respuesta positiva de él y por un momento el viejo brillo volvió a sus ojos, una nueva esperanza nació en mí, tal vez mis esfuerzos estaban dando frutos, si lograba que Harry aceptara marcharse conmigo yo lo alejaría de ese lugar y le proporcionaría algo mejor o eso esperaba…

 _Era un día de fiesta y él había llegado, con unos amigos se fue de parranda y casi borracho allá en la cantina invito a un trago la cabaretera, él alzo la copa y brindando por ella, como había planeado cobro la venganza y después que muerto cayó del veneno sobre su cuerpo bebió la botella._

Al poco tiempo se celebró una fiesta en el pueblo, todos disfrutaban, el cabaret estaba atestado de gente, yo entre ellas.

Vestido de gala y con su máscara de diversión Harry realizo su rutina, no comprenderán nunca la rabia que me invadió al ver dentro del público que lo rodeaba a Tom Riddle, recuerdo que comencé a caminar hacia él con pensamientos suicidas, cuando de improviso Harry invito a un trago, todos hicieron coro y celebraron por la bondad del cabaretero.

Su tío lo había visto con enojo, pero él no presto atención a eso y con un brillo de vuelta en su mirada lo vi servirle un trago al canalla que lo abandono, me pregunte por un momento si Harry aun guardaba sentimientos por ese hombre. Riddle tan sínico como él solo alzo la copa brindando en honor al Cabaretero y bebió.

Lo que sucedió luego jamás lo hubiera esperado como en cámara lenta observe como el cuerpo de Riddle caía a los pies de Harry que solo reía feliz mirando su obra, todos quedaron pasmados como estatuas mirando lo que sucedía, con su bien ensayado andar Harry camino hacia el cuerpo sin vida y aun riendo se sentó sobre este llevando la botella de donde había salido el elixir envenenado hasta sus labios y dándome una mirada cargada de sentimientos bebió de ella.

Desee poder leer la mente, así hubiera previsto aquella tragedia, aun me pregunto desde cuando Harry planeo su venganza y más aún porque no me dijo nada, ¿creería que lo disuadiría de hacer algo en contra del Riddle o solo no quería que supiera de su planeado suicidio?, en la mirada que me dio antes de morir pedía perdón, algo que nunca olvidare y que me perseguirá el resto de mi vida, yo debía ser el que se disculpara, nada fue su culpa, su muerte es una carga que llevare a cuesta y todo a causa de mi propia intolerancia… No saben cuánto me arrepiento de mis acciones, pero como dije al inicio no espero su comprensión, ni busco dar una lección de vida, solo espero reducir mi propio dolor al contar la historia del joven que fue llamado El Cabaretero.


End file.
